Hidden Love
by CastingSoulEyes
Summary: Virginia Weasley's secret love for Harry.. Chapter 8 "Harry's View" is now up
1. Default Chapter

CastingSoulEyes June 17, 2003 Hidden Love ~ Background ~  
  
Virginia Weasley or Ginny was the most over-looked and forgotten child of the Weasley family. She was the youngest of seven children, also she was the only girl. Just like the rest of the Weasley family, Ginny was not extraordinary, she had sweet features with blue eyes and rather noticeable red hair. She was always overshadowed by her older brothers and easily forgotten. Bill was the eldest, he looked like a misplaced rock fan, which worked at Gringotts bank, was a former Gryffindor who was also a former Head-Boy. Charlie worked with dragons in Romania, was a former Gryffindor and at the time of school was also the captain of the Quidditch team. Percy was a Gryffindor prefect, a Head-boy and a rather workaholic. Fred and George are the twins both in Gryffindor, both beaters on the house team, and both were known for their antics and practical jokes. Ron is also a Gryffindor, but the only real significant thing about Ron, besides being a great Chess player is the fact he is a best friend with Harry Potter. So where did this leave Ginny in the place for fame? No where, she lived her life in others shadows, and always would so it seemed. Even to the eyes of him she had thought.  
  
Him who justs happened to be the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived. She remembers perfectly the day she met him his first year going to Hogwarts at Kings Station. Then again the day she and her family were to go to Diagon Alley and buy school supplies. That was to be her first year and she awoke to find Harry in her house. Then again at the end of the school year rescuing her from the basilisk. He had nearly died for her, and since that day, in completely bottled up emotions she had fallen deeply in love with Harry, even as he brewed and stewed over Cho Chang, and never seemed to really notice her. She kept her emotions hidden and held inside. She watched him from the corners of her eyes, the shadows of the hallways. Always yearning deeply for him to notice her. Now it was the end of her fifth year and Harry's sixth.. She had one last summer to tell him, or perhaps live a lifetime wondering "What ifs". 


	2. A Final Entry

CastingSoulEyes June 17, 2003 Hidden Love ~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
"The time of innocence is gone, the idea of being loved lost like a ship in the fog. No more shall I see rainbows, or chase dreams. No it all ends soon. Soon I shall be no more than another face in the crowd of many. Nameless, unnoticed and worse of all forgotten. Soon it well all change for me and yet at the same time it well all remains the same. I am unnoticed, unknown and no one truly knows me so there fore I am forgotten easily. After all how can someone not known be forgotten? Its simple, I barely exists. I am over powered by shadows that loom over me. Shadows with eyes of blue such blue all of them blue, all of their hair red, red like mine. How I want to crawl into my skin and vanish forever, after all I am no one to anyone. I live in his shadows, while he lives in my dreams. I want him and I've long for him. Sometimes, I hurt so badly just to be held by him just once. Soon I will be on the train home for the summer. He is coming home with us. I will be once again hidden in corners outside and everywhere. I need to be out of his sight. He cannot see me, not that he ever notices me. I don't exists to him, no matter how hard I wish for him to. He saved me once, I remember waking up to him looking down at me. He was hurt and he was dying. I felt such pain in my chest, my heart clenched as he fell over practically poisoned to death... Oh how I was completely scared that day, but he lived and he rescued me. How I wanted to wrap my arms around him and scream at him for endangering himself over someone as forgettable as me. That was four years ago, yet I still remember it. Well I guess I should sleep. So this ends my last entry of my fifth year at Hogwarts. Goodnight!" The youngest Weasley closed the dairy over the years as she shut the dusty semi tattered book closed. Ginny was a young woman now ending her fifth year at Hogwarts. Not knowing she was about to start a very memorable chapter in her life, that very well may change it. 


	3. Depature

CastingSoulEyes June 17, 2003 Hidden Love ~ Chapter 2 ~ Departure  
  
Life was blossoming everywhere as students and teachers ran this way and that trying to make preparations as everyone was preparing to leave for home and summer vacation, or to their new lives away from Hogwarts. There was some who were hugging teachers with tears in their eyes and saying how much they'd miss Hogwarts or small silly things like that. It was all a burly mess, as Ginny moved her way towards the common room. She was dressed still in her school uniform, looking her normal self, hidden and withdrawn. She did not look up as she moved her way through bodies, only to stop as she noticed Neville Longbottom looking at her. She paused he was probably the only one to notice her ever, as she looked to him.  
  
"We-Well Ginny I-I-I guess this is b-b-bye for the summer." Naturally Neville spoke with a stutter as he stated his goodbye to Ginny.  
  
She looked up at him, and spoke in her soft voice as she seen past him at Harry and Ron exiting the Commons. "Well Goodbye Neville, see you next year!" With that the youngest of the red-haired Weasley's slipped out of the Commons after her brother and Harry.  
  
She had went unnoticed except for when Hermione stopped and asked her if she knew were Ron was. She just pointed to the grand entrance and that was the end of her conversation with the older girl, who was her brother's girlfriend. She did not really hold much of a relationship with the girl, because she was to shy to.  
  
She paused at the top of the stairs, her arms tightening around herself as she saw. Her pale pink lips parting as she uttered protest to what she was seeing. There down at the bottom of the staircase was Harry and he was hugging Cho Chang, but saying a teary-eyed good bye to one another. What really hurt her though was when Cho kissed Harry on the lips. She was so hurt and upset she hurried down the stairs past them and outside.  
  
She hurried onto one of the carriages, not even realizing until the thing had started moving that she had absent mindedly climbed into the carriage of one Mr. Draco Malfoy and company. She in fact did not become aware of her major goof up until she looked up to the sound of his 'I'm better than God' attitude.  
  
"What's this? A Weasley dares to share a carriage with me? What trying to impress your friends are you?" The hotheaded boy, with the silver blonde hair looked to the girl in simple disgust.  
  
She did not say a word to him, as she stared at him. Fear running through her.  
  
"Well then are you dumb girl? Jesus! How dumb are you Weasley's that you cannot even talk?" He folded his arms looking and inspecting her. "You'd think you could at least be pretty or something!" Naturally Crabbe and Goyle laughed at his comment.  
  
"I-I got into the wrong carriage." She spoke in a mousy response as a single warm, stinging, liquid diamond rolled down her freckled cheek.  
  
"Awe, look boys I've made her cry. What a whine baby!" He sneered at the girl in his carriage.  
  
It was hell for the 10 minutes she was forced to ride in that carriage with him, but the moment the carriage stopped she had shoved open the door and climbed out. The moment her feet touched earth she took off running to the Hogwarts Express and into the safety of one of the apartments. Hiding from being tormented.  
  
So her last minutes of being at Hogwarts for her fifth year had ended in tears. After all the moment she curled up on the seat in her apartment on the train she brought her knees to her chest and cried hard. It was not really for the teasing, no it was over the kiss Harry had shared with Cho. So now the train lurches from the school some forty-five minutes later, all the students aboard. An end to one school year and hopefully the start of an adventurous summer for everyone, especially one shadowed Weasley. 


	4. Traveling Partners

CastingSoulEyes June 17, 2003 Hidden Love ~ Chapter 3 ~ Travel Partners  
  
Blue eyes stared endlessly out of the window, watching the scenery pass by. It all was a blur of blues, browns and greens, but she was not really looking at the countryside. Her thoughts were on the things Malfoy had spoken to her. She remembered perfectly well as she hard the cruelty and taunting in his voice when he questioned her about friends. She knew she had not many, in fact in terms of friends about the only one she could think of that remotely acted like a friend was Longbottom.  
  
A sigh passed her lips as she sat in the compartment on the train alone, slightly feeling alienated from the world. She was not a Muggle, but she barely felt like a witch. No she presumed her world saw her as one of those out cast Squibs. She had no real place in her world, or anyone else's. She hoped in silence that she would not wake almost daily. She did not like facing the world living in other people's shadows. She hated having to bottle up her one most desired thing. She hated having to watch him from afar while he barely acknowledged her existence. Daily a new needle was being shoved into her heart as she lived on in his world, but who could truly live in someone else's shadow and truly exists?  
  
Harry was growing tried and slightly annoyed at hearing and having to witness the rather sickening romance between his best friends. Don't get him wrong, he is happy for his friends, but in reality he himself is lonely. The only girl he ever truly crushed on was Cho Chang who had graduated from Hogwarts this year. He would most likely never see her again and he hated that. He stared out into the countryside, but actually was focusing on his vision in the window. He was thin with dark messy hair, green eyes that were caged behind thin wired-framed glasses. The only thing that seemed extraordinary to him was the lighting shaped scar on his forehead. He was wondering if anyone else felt as alone as he did at this moment.  
  
He had grown tired of hearing Ron and Hermione spout their little quiet I love you's to one another. He stood up and told them he was going to get something from the Dinner Cart. He slipped silently down the corridors, passing this and that compartments. He was looking for a empty one, or maybe some company with some other people, but most of the others were full. So when he opened up one he presumed was empty he became startled some to see Ginny sitting there staring out the window.  
  
"Oh sorry there Ginny, I did not know you were in here!" He spoke in his slightly noticeable English accent. "Mind if I share the space with you?"  
  
She turned her head from the window to stare at Harry, her blue eyes going wide slightly as she mustered up enough courage to talk. After a odd moment of silence she spoke in her mousy silence. "No, I do not mind. Why are you not sitting with Ron and Hermione?" She paused and realized she was being nosy and went to apologize.  
  
He stepped in and pulled the door shut, naturally not catching Ginny's awkwardness nor her blush. "Well I assumed that Ron and Hermione would want some time alone for a while." It was not jealousy he felt it was slightly like a feel of aloneness. "I don't want to be the third wheel you know?"  
  
She nodded her head, not exactly relaxed enough yet to muster up proper conversation. "I know how that goes." She added quickly. "I mean in being a third wheel!"  
  
"Yeah? I can only." He was going to say imagine, but he did not want to make her think he was poking fun at her, so instead he spoke with her quietly. "Are you excited about summer finally starting and school being over?"  
  
She blushed, a soft melon tone on her cheeks, which seemed to stick out with her red hair. Only making her stammer a bit as she was holding a conversation with Harry. "Umm, I really don't know. I think I will miss being back at Hogwarts, like I miss being at home when I am away from it. What about you Harry?"  
  
He smiled as he had finally got the youngest Weasley to talk, which was a feat in itself. Normally she'd go big eyed, stammer and then run away. But at this moment he was holding a conversation with her, and it was actually nice to hear her talk. "Well Hogwarts is my only really home, besides yours. So I guess I miss them both like you do!"  
  
So it went like that they exchange light chatter about the past school year and the things they would miss. Then there was a sudden crack in the sky as lighting arched over the darkened skies. Naturally causing Ginny to squeak in fright as she looked out the window. There it was the rain pouring and lighting arching and cracking, she was like her brother scared of some things, hers being uncontrollable storms.  
  
Her reaction to the storm, only got Harry slightly worried for her. He moved over and trying to be a friend put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Ginny. It's just a bit of a storm, no need to worry. I am here and you are not alone. How's this me and you we face this storm, together?"  
  
She felt a tad odd and flushing as she felt him slide his arm around her shoulders lightly. Even comforting her. "Yeah I would like that! I hate facing storms alone, but then again I am not alone at the moment am I?"  
  
He grinned at her sudden openness and cheerfulness towards him, it was like seeing a whole new side of her. Plus the moment he caught the glance of her smiling, he noted to himself, she was a lot prettier when she smiled. "Exactly! Your not alone, so try and remember that ok?" He paused and looked to her fully with his green eyes. "I'll travel with you ok, just to prove my point!" 


	5. Reunion at King's Cross

CastingSoulEyes June 17, 2003 Hidden Love ~ Chapter 4 ~ Reunion at King's Cross  
  
It had rained the rest of the way, which was odd to say the least. The only good thing was the friendly cuddle session between Harry and Ginny, talking about anything and everything. But as the day wore on and the train chugged along the tracks and Harry had bought them a feast of candy, Ginny had grown tired and had even fallen asleep against his shoulder. So it was slightly, embarrassing when the train tugged to a stop. She looked up at him, and he was smiling at her.  
  
"Well, we're here!" No he did not make fun of her as he waited for her to stand and he followed. It was sort of nice to see Ginny not so scared of everything.  
  
Soon everyone had their stuff loaded and was greeting parents and sure enough within the crowd was a red-haired couple with very noticeable blue eyes. Both were semi plain and standing beside five red-haired boys, only though you could only tell 3 of them apart. The red-hair crowd was none other than the Weasley's. All seven of them seemed to stand out in the crowd to as they waited.  
  
At the sight of her parents and older brothers Ginny broke away from Harry, Ron and Hermione and took off in a full run. She was so happy the moment her arms wrapped around her mom and she was hugging her. Soon she was being group hugged by the whole family, who had insisted to pull Ron, Harry and even Hermione into family hug. It was a semi joyous moment.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! I am so glad to see you! You to daddy, and Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George!" She was naturally the youngest, but she loved her family, even while living in their shadows.  
  
She did smile and cheer up just a bit after seeing her parents and brothers. Completely forgetting about having fallen asleep on Harry while on the train. Perhaps this summer was going to change, because by the time the sixteen year old let go of her parents and stood up she had noticed Harry was smiling at her, in a way he had never smiled before. 


	6. Home Sweet Home

CastingSoulEyes June 18, 2003 Hidden Love ~ Chapter 5 ~ Home Sweet Home  
  
The arrival home was pretty nice, but seeing that it was near midnight when the got there everyone pretty much said their good nights and went to bed. Well except for Ginny who took out her summer diary and begun the first entry. Writing in candlelight and being quiet as the sounds of 7 boys repeating in a line of chorus good night to one another as a joke filled the silent night.  
  
Home at last! Oddly enough it feels good to be home, home with mom, dad and my brothers. Not to mention Harry is going to spend the whole summer here. Speaking of Harry. Oh I cannot believe I traveled home with him alone. Even fell asleep against him. He held me oh how I wish he were holding me the way you hold someone you love. It was almost pleasant to have Harry holding me in his arms, seeing that his summers here have helped give him some minor muscle tone. I know he will probably only ever see me with through the eyes of a brother-type. Most likely he considers me a sister he's never had. Well any ways I am home for the summer.  
  
It was the early hours of morning, a clock would have said 7 am, the smell of bacon and eggs lingering in the air. The sun's rays peeking in through mildly tattered curtains, as birds softly sang on windowsills. Soon the sounds of dull footsteps could be heard walking over the creaking floor board, naturally waking Ginny up from her sleep as she heard George and Fred whispering outside her door about playing a prank on Harry and Ron before they woke up.  
  
Shaking her head she pushed a hand full of red hair from her baby blue eyes as she sat up. She looked around her room, smiling softly to herself. She was pretty much excited to be home again as she changed into a cute pale blue tank top and white shorts, oddly enough when not hidden under the school uniform was a young woman of 16 with a height of 5'2''. She had some curves to the front of her, but she was mainly thin with a small waits and small hips. She was small, shorter than her brothers were and petite. Oddly enough outside of her school uniform she looked a lot different out of the gray tones, in fact she looked very pretty, and her red hair seemed to glimmer and give her a almost completely different appearance.  
  
She was running a hand through her mid back length red silk when she heard two very recognizable hollers. Naturally she peeked out her door to see Fred and George running down the stairs laughing as a wet Ron and Harry chased after them.  
  
"No running through the house!" was heard from down stairs as Molly cooked breakfast.  
  
The sound of the back door opening and closing twice was also heard  
  
She stepped out of her room and walked down the stairs to see Bill and Charlie arguing about something, Percy was in conversation with dad about work. Mom was at the stove watching the spatula flip the eggs on its own. She looked around to see outside Fred and George being playfully beaten up on by Ron and Harry. She chuckled and shook her head. It was good to be home after all.  
  
"Welcome home Ginny!" She thought to herself as she sat down unnoticed at the table. 


	7. Moonlight Swim

CastingSoulEyes June 19, 2003 Hidden Love ~ Chapter 6 ~ Moonlight Swim  
  
So it went for the first week home from Hogwarts that the family got back in routine of having a full house. Ron and Harry were stuck outside in the de-gnoming the gardens and weeding them. Bill and Charlie were busy up on the roof fixing the leaks, while Percy went to work every day with Dad. Fred and George worked around the animals cleaning stalls and pins, feedings and baths. Ginny had been stuck inside the house, helping around with household chores. Still not really noticed unless her mom was asking her to do something. Thankfully they only had to work until lunch and then after lunch they were free to do whatever they wanted.  
  
Ginny looked up at the clock, it was 11:58 a.m. and she was not really hungry or looking forward to lunch. She was looking forward to slipping away after lunch to go swimming. Naturally she peeked out the window she was washing to see Harry, who was already becoming tanned from working in the garden. She did not even realize she had been staring at him for the last five minutes, her eyes looking over his toning muscles. She was staring at the sweat beading on his skin, oh he was so handsome. She was amazed at how he lifted a hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow, shaking his shaggy brown hair.  
  
"Ginny, what is so distracting outside that window, that has caught your attention for nearly five minutes?" Molly had walked past the living room a few minutes ago and stopped as she caught her daughter staring out of it, almost with a very recognizable look in her eyes.  
  
Freezing on the spot, Ginny turned away from the window, looking at her mom. A blush so red in color even in the shade it would have been noticeable. "Nothing Mum, I-I I was just thinking about going down to the pond out back after lunch and going swimming!"  
  
She looked at her daughter with almost a snug look as she shook her head. "Oh? I also assume that this has nothing to do with Harry being outside of that window does it?"  
  
Her eyes went wide as she dropped her mouth open some she was also semi- speechless at the moment. It took her a few seconds to regain herself. "Is he outside of the window?" She took a glance out of it. "Oh, well look at that, he is!"  
  
She chuckled lightly, making a mental note to keep a closer eye on the two. "Well any ways darling, would you mind letting the boys know that lunch is ready on the table?"  
  
She was almost glad to say yes as she got away from her mom's eagle-like stare. Once outside she stood with a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun's rays as she looked over to Harry, blushing even more as she was reminded of what her mom was saying to her. It was slightly, no it was devastating to have her mom catch her staring at Harry that way.  
  
Lunch was ham and cheese sandwiches with homemade potato chips. Naturally all the hungry over worked men had scarfed down most of the food without being asked twice, Ginny had been proper about eating. After lunch she went up to her room, and slipped on her bathing suit under her clothing. She was glad to be out in the fresh air and down at the private swimming hole/pond. She had peeled her shirt and shorts off and exposed her cute blue one piece.  
  
Naturally she had been enjoying the private swim, as she lay in the water floating, staring up at the clouds. Her mind on who else, but Harry? Her red hair floated around her, as she allowed her thoughts take control of her. She was trapped in her thoughts.  
  
"He will never want me! Why can I not get over him, its like he has some spell or power over me! I cannot get him out of my mind. No matter what I do! Does mom know? Can she tell how much I care for Harry? Will she tell dad? I hope she doesn't, because dad will only comment about it, and then. Then I will be embarrassed!" Her mind was littered with these thoughts as she lay floating in the water.  
  
Once her private swim was interrupted by Fred and George and soon to follow Ron and Harry, she swam to the edge looking away from them as they stared splashing one another and her. It sort of made her sad that she could not have a moment to herself, oh well she'd come back after everyone was sleeping, and just enjoy the night's silence to herself.  
  
He had been watching Ginny, oddly enough as he had waited on Ron and the twins to get done rough housing in the grass. He had found himself stunned at the sight he had seen. She looked almost perfect floating in the water, her red hair all around her in the water, her gaze at the clouds almost seemed so perfect. He found himself almost wishing her brothers would not embark and interrupt her swim, because she looked so peaceful at the moment.  
  
Peaceful like when she had fallen asleep in his arms on the train. He remembered her leaning into him, as the storm seemed to rage on. He did not want to admit it but he had actually enjoyed having her seek him for protection. It was like next to Ron and Hermione, Ginny was the only other student at Hogwarts not stuck on him being "The-Boy-Who-Lived". Not to mention she was slowly looking more and more like a woman, not his best friend's little sister, and not just some adoring fan.  
  
Ginny climbed out of the pull, as she caught a hint of Harry's green eyes staring at her as he was getting into the pound. She hurriedly dressed and took back off towards home. Once inside she slipped past her mom and upstairs, where she changed and climbed into her bed. She was staring out window, wondering what it was she saw in his eyes.  
  
She had drifted into sleep, and did not wake again until the heat of the night creeped into her room. The silver moon in its full cycle shined silver rays through the various holes in her curtains. She woke up pushing her sweaty red hair from her face, and looking around at the darkened room. There was not a sound in the house, everyone must have already gone to bed, plus their was a magically warming tray of food on her night stand, only she left it there, she'd eat after her swim. She needed some time to herself, and not have it interrupted by her brothers.  
  
Quietly she slipped out of the house in her clothes and walked over the family's land. She had done this for years so she was not scared to be out this late alone. She was so overlooked any ways that it was easy to get away unnoticed and not be disturbed. As she got to the pond though she paused, he mouth opened as she looked into the water.  
  
"Oh, I did not know anyone was here!" She was staring at Harry who was had just came up out of the water. Water droplets clung to his flesh, flew in the air, and made him look really handsome. "I'll go so not to bother you!"  
  
He pushed his hand up through his hair pushing it from eyes as he looked at. Ginny? He was taken by her look, the silver light seemed to highlight her red hair, and gave her a memorable look. He spoke silently as he smiled at her. "Oh, that's alright Ginny, please stay. I'd like you to stay I mean."  
  
"What is wrong with me? I am asking Ginny to stay, because I don't want her to go!" He was thinking to himself as he looked up at her. "Come on it Ginny the water is still warm!"  
  
She could not believe he had wanted her to stay! "Alright, I'll stay!" So she grinned and tugged off her shirt and shorts, exposing her cute pale blue bathing suit again and then very shyly slipped into the water.  
  
He swam over to her smiling but kept a proper amount of distance. "I see you are feeling better! That's good. I missed you at dinner!"  
  
"He missed me?!?" This seriously brought a new blush about as she looked at him, the water lapping over her skin. "You missed me?" She then admitted. "I did not even think anyone would notice I was not there!"  
  
He looked at her as he moved over to her and splashed her gently. "Yes, I did miss you! And, yes I noticed you were not there and when your mom told me you had been sleeping since coming back from swimming I asked her if it would be ok if I brought you up your dinner."  
  
She giggled as he splashed her, only causing her to splash him back. Only once she realized he was the one to worry about her she blushed and looked at him. "Why were you worried about me, Harry?"  
  
His turned to blush as he looked up towards the moon, the sound of some night time bugs buzzing nearby. Even though he was blushing, he looked to her. "Well you left after everyone showed up and I though perhaps you were upset or not feeling well. When I found out that you went to bed early, I got worried. Well I guess that was pretty silly of me, don't you think?"  
  
"No, I don't really think that was silly. More like sweet!" She splashed him again giggling as she did it, trying to actually break the ice for once.  
  
Water splashed all over him. "Hey!" He splashed her back.  
  
Soon the two got into a water splashing fight, but naturally it resulted in both being soaked. Harry though decided to be a little sneakier as he swam up to her and grabbed her wrists holding her hands above her head, pleading with her to stop. Their bodies were close, their eyes locked and the moment went from innocent to intense.  
  
Ginny stared up into his green eyes with her blues, the silver moonlight adding twinkling stars to her eyes as she stared at him. Her cheeks flushing deeply with a pale rose color. A lump swelled in her throat as she stared at him. She was slightly intimidated by this moment. She could feel his body heat even though they were in the water. She could have sworn he could not only see but also feel the intense beating of her heart.  
  
Harry looked down at her, down at the once shy girl he had once knew who'd freak even if he spoke a minor hello. She was the same girl who freaked out during her first school year. He remembered being scared for her when the basilisk took her. He remembered after fighting the serpent and practically dying from its venom, she woke up and was scared for him. She was such a small ordinary girl to him. Yet at this very moment, as he stared down at her, he did not feel anything but a deep attraction towards her. She had matured into a beautiful young woman, whose laughter was like a magical melody to his ears.  
  
She swallowed at the lump inside her throat. She was not sure why he was staring at her like that. It did not scare her, because it was almost a longing. She shifted her weight a little as her feet slipped on the pound weed beneath her, her body falling against his the water sloshing around them as she found his hands had left her wrists and were wrapped around her steadying her.  
  
"Careful now." He grinned down at her, his eyes focusing on her lips. They were so soft and inviting looking. He wanted to kiss those lips of hers.  
  
"Sorry." She found her arms had laced around his neck as he let go of her wrists. Yet he did not pull her arms away. She looked down lightly looking at the water.  
  
Their bodies were embracing each other. Their hearts beating against one another, and she felt his hand cup her chin, and lift her face up to look at him. Both of them swallowed at the intensity of the moment. She did not expect what happened next to actually have had happened.  
  
He bent his head down, capturing her lips with his. Kissing her softly and gently as a young woman's first kiss should be. They both closed their eyes at that exact moment. He moved both hands against her back so his hands could embraced her gently into the kiss. Ginny the whole time was a little shocked she was going to pull away, but the feel of his kiss and arms around her told her not to.  
  
She found herself kissing him back, her lips moving against his. She was following his lead, having not kissed anyone before. This was how her first kiss had always been dreamt it would be. It was sweet, romantic and perfect for her. She found his tongue sweeping into her mouth, dancing with hers. Naturally her blush deepened upon her cheeks.  
  
He was falling into the moment as he kissed Ginny. "Ginny? Ginny Weasley! I am kissing my best friend's little sister!"  
  
He pulled quickly away from the kiss at that moment, completely surprised and rather flustered with him as he looked down at her. Her eyes were staring up at him, as she blushed even worse. Suddenly they both blushed as he pulled away from her, a hand running back and forth in his hair.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I am sorry I-I should not have done that!" He turned and got out of the pond quickly, moving to grab his shirt and hurried back to the stoned home of the Weasley's.  
  
Ginny was left there alone in the dark stammering a bit. She could not believe that had just happened, and then he ran away from her. She felt horrible now, she must have had been a bad kisser. So ten minutes later she tugged on her clothing and headed back to the house. She went up to her bed and did not even bother eating the dinner Harry suggested they left her. Suddenly it to did not seem so great of a thing to have done for her.  
  
She simply changed for bed, and climbed in her hands grabbing her diary and saying the magic word (It was a witches diary, that were bound only to those who owned it) and took out her quill. Writing in it before sleeping again.  
  
What is wrong with me? I cannot believe what happened just did. I think I am going to cry now! Harry was at the pond, and I went down there. It is night and dark out, only the moonlight to light up the water. It was so perfect. He was worried over me, and we got into a water fight in the pond. And then when we kissed he suddenly pulled away. I guess he remembered he was kissing a nobody, like myself!  
  
But his lips they were so soft. His arms around me felt so good. I even remember the taste of his mouth! It was peppermint. Oh why wont you love me like I love you Harry? 


	8. Harry's View

CastingSoulEyes June 19, 2003 Hidden Love ~ Chapter 7 ~ Harry's View  
  
He laid awake for what seemed like endless time, upon his bed in Ron's bedroom. He was semi listening to the collection of Ron's snoring and the bugs buzzing outside. His gaze was fixed upon the ceiling, as he twiddled his fingers. He could not stop thinking about what he did. It was haunting his very thoughts.  
  
He rolled over on the bed, and looked out of the window. His gaze looking out into the countryside, and yet not seeing it really. His mind was fixated on the kiss he had just shared. Shared with none other than Virginia Weasley, his best friend's little sister. A girl, no a young woman who has 6 older brothers, all of which could probably beat him up.  
  
He let out a nearly silent grunt of annoyance as he tried to figure himself out. He had noticed he always did blush secretively whenever Ginny would smile or ran away from him. Or when she suddenly seemed to crawl out of her mousy shell on the train home and actually curled up against him. It was like the first time he had ever felt wanted or needed by anyone, when not in danger! He had actually loved the feeling of her curled up onto him, the softness of her red silky hair against his cheek, as he rested his head down into it.  
  
"IHer lips, I cannot stop thinking about that kiss! Its like by a single kiss I am captured, but isn't this wrong? She's my best friend's sister. I mean what if Ron disagrees with me liking her? Or what if, what if Ginny just kissed me on the spur of the moment. What if it meant nothing to her? What if that kiss was absolutely nothing to her? I don't even want to think about that!/I" He rolled over burying his face into his pillow, as he thought to himself.  
  
Twenty minutes had passed and he slammed his fist into the pillow growling annoyingly. His mind riddled with thoughts. "IDamnit! Why does this mean so much to me? I mean. Oh no. I want Ginny to want me, and I want her to kiss me again. I want Ginny! The only question is, does she want me?/I"  
  
Sleep found him soon after coming to the conclusion as the warmth of the summer drifted into his room. 


	9. Divided

CastingSoulEyes June 21, 2003 Hidden Love ~ Chapter 8 ~ Divided/PP *Warning I was reading "Order of the Phoenix" while typing up this Chapter. PLEASE do not read it if you don't want some spoilers. I am only on page 489 half way done with the book. But I don't want to ruin the book for anyone.*  
  
The next passing weeks went by totaling in four. Ginny had done everything in her power to stay away from Harry and out of his sight, but on this day the whole family was called into the kitchen as Arthur read off an important letter from the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
INotice: Voldemort has attacked a section in London riddled with Muggles. We need to act once more against the Dark Wizard. All who are members within the Phoenix are needed to help. Many Muggles were hurt in the incident, which occurred late early in this morning. Under the circumstances every able body is needed NOW!/I  
  
The letter was signed by one Remus Lupin. Naturally Ginny looked among the elders in her family and swallowed the lump in her throat as her mom looked around to each of the children then back to her husband. Ginny wanted to cry, this was simply too much too soon.  
  
First the kiss from Harry then his odd behavior around her, where he'd make sure to come up with something to do and run off. Her mother's eyes always watching her as if saying she had done something wrong. Ron's argument with Hermione made her worry for her brother's love life. Now this. At this time, it was simply too much too soon.  
  
"Well Arthur, boys you heard the letter everyone upstairs and change. George and Fred are to be in charge while we are gone. Ginny, you will make sure the boys don't destroy the house. Well let's get a move on!" Molly started with the orders as normal.  
  
Ginny did not say a word instead even though she was undressed she took off out of the house, in tears. She was worried. Here it was most of her family was going to leave. Possibly die fighting Voldemort and she may never see them again. She ran like there was no tomorrow, not caring where she ran too. This was simply overwhelming and overloading.  
  
Harry took a glance at Ron then back towards the door. He simply did not think to explain himself as he took off running after her. He did not want her running into any trouble, or getting hurt in some way. He ran like he was running from the devil himself. He moved with such learned quickness, that he reached her in no time.  
  
"Ginny wait!" He reached out and grabbed her shoulder gently stopping her.  
  
She turned tears and all and buried her face into his chest crying. Her small hands fisting into his shirt as she cried. She was not sure why this had to happen, why people she loved had to possibly die for a cause that only those of the wizarding world new about. Why could she not have a normal life, a Muggle life? She would gladly turn in her wand.  
  
No, no she would not Ginny would not want to NOT know the truth about the world and living. She did not want to think about not knowing how to protect herself from the Dark Arts. That's why she and her brothers were part of D. A. with Harry. Because in the end it is better to know and face it than not know and not know how to handle it.  
  
Harry was there. He was her rock. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the safety of his arms. Against the wall of his chest for comfort as she cried. All he could do was try and do this for her, he was not yet equipped for girl breakdowns. Like last year around Christmas and with Cho, she had a break down and he did not know how to comfort her.  
  
He ran a hand through her silky red hair, lavishing in the softness of its texture as he held on to her. "Ginny, listen to me. You are not alone, you can let it all out. All of it, because I will not poke fun at you. This must be scary for you. I am sorry I cannot do more than comfort you."  
  
Ron had naturally become worried for his baby sister and had set off to find her and Harry, knowing it was not exactly easy to calm the fiery redhead down when she was angered. He moved over the grassy knoll worry for his family, all of them, pitted into his stomach. He was feeling ill at the moment, he wanted to be in Hermione's arms and talk to her about it.  
  
She looked up at Harry, it was as if he was her sole anchor from utter madness at times. Yes she had had a boyfriend last year, but it was never anything serious. Not like her feelings for Harry. She admired him for his courageous spirit, his enormous heart and his need to protect everyone. She did not let her second kiss from Harry catch her off guard.  
  
He had done it again, he found her to irresistible to not kiss. He had to taste her honeyed lips once again. His head bending down to hers, his hand moving up to embraces the back of her head. His lips locking against hers. He was so passionate about kissing her, because he was passionate about her.  
  
Her red lashes fluttered softly closed over her eyes as she kissed him back. She was savoring this moment, praying he would not pull away this time. Her hands loosening their grips on his shirt and moving up over his shoulders and around his neck. She kissed him back shyly and without some oddness to the kiss as she had to go onto her tips of her toes to meet his bending head.  
  
Ron had walked onto a scene he wished he had not. There of all things that could be wrong was his best friend and his little sister. What was bad about it though was the fact Harry was KISSING his little sister, holding her the way a boyfriend would. His ears grew hot with anger turning a hellish red. His blue eyes seemed to flicker coldness and rage within him as he balled his fists. (Now it should be noted that Ron is taller than Harry.)  
  
He could not contain the anger as he broke onto the scene, his hands finding Harry's shoulders and tearing him away from Ginny. He did not give Harry a moment to respond as he slammed a fist into his best friend's face. He had succeeded in knocking off Harry's glasses and causing his nose to bleed. He was almost oblivious to his little sister's screams and pleas to stop as he slammed a foot into Harry's side.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He panted looking down at Harry who was curled up in pain, and shock. "She is my little sister for Dumbledore's sake, Harry!"  
  
He stammered to find words, still trying to catch breath as he held onto his ribs and find words. "What do you mean what the hell was I doing? I was comforting her!"  
  
She was trying to get around Ron to get to Harry, but it was no good. Ron had a grip on her. "Ron please! It was a simple kiss. It-it meant nothing to me!" Lies! She lied to protect Harry.  
  
"That did not LOOK like it meant nothing!" He huffed at his little sister's protests.  
  
IIt meant nothing to her?/I Nothing hurt as bad on him at that moment then those words she had spoke about a kiss they had shared. Getting to his feet slowly he looked to his best friend. "She's right it was nothing Ron, and I was in the wrong for kissing her!"  
  
He looked between his sister and Harry and sighed, giving in and feeling anger. "NOTHING? You do not just toy with my sisters emotions!" He turned on his heels and marched Ginny home, thoroughly pissed off at Harry and bent on questioning Ginny.  
  
Once inside the house he looked to her, everyone else must have left so it was he Ginny, George and Fred and Harry. Ginny was scared and thoroughly pissed off as she folded her arms over her chest and stared at him.  
  
"What the hell did you hit Harry for?" She never cured so this was a VERY bad thing.  
  
"Go up to your room. I don't want to see you or him!" He huffed and looked away. "And not just anyone is going to hit on you.. NOW get up to your room!"  
  
"I am not going up because you order me around!" She growled at him.  
  
"Do not make me jinx you into doing it!" He took out his wand and watches his little sister storm up into her room.  
  
Harry returned a few minutes later. Only dark glances were shared between the friends as Harry headed to his room. So war had begun, friends and family had been torn apart. 


	10. Torn

CastingSoulEyes June 22, 2003 Hidden Love ~ Chapter 9 ~ Torn  
  
Ron had been fuming for days. He refused to talk to Harry, refused to look at him. If their gazes did meet one could swear they could see sparks of anger arching between the two. The house was literally torn in silence. Fred and George worked in some of the businesses in Otter St. Catchpole, the small village they lived a little ways out from. So they had no clue of the argument or what was going on. Ginny just simply stayed out of everyone's way. She attempted with much failure to make the meals, the only thing she seemed to do right was cleaning.  
  
Ron was sitting out back on the porch chewing on a licorice stick. He was staring out into the countryside. He was still livid over the incident. It was also bewildering him as to why on this green land would he be so mad. It was odd because even last year he had so badly wanted Harry and Ginny to get together. Secretly he knew the two would be good for one another. Secretly he wanted to be related to his best friend and only have the best wizard he approved of dating his little sister. He though Harry was good for Ginny, and Ginny good for Harry.  
  
Maybe it had been in vain that he had lost his temper? He always did think that IF Harry got with Ginny, Harry would have told Ron. He was angered and hurt to see them kissing. He felt betrayed because it was a kiss that stated so many things and he had thought Harry was hiding his relationship with Ginny from him. That confused him the worst of all.  
  
He was more than confused though. He was hurt over the incident. Hurt because to him, Harry was keeping secrets from him. It was not like a sort of pain you'd have if someone you LOVED were lying. No it was not that way between him and Harry. He seen Harry as a brother and also a best friend, both of which were normally pretty open with one another about what was going on.  
  
He kicked a rock and watched it ping one of the chickens peaking the ground. He was hurt, but by more than this. He was mad at the fact his family was split up and one half putting their selves into danger. Danger though for a cause worth fighting, he himself fought the cause. He fought the cause alongside Harry and Hermione a lot. It was one of the many reasons the trio of Gryffindors was so close. It was also one of reasons why Harry should have been with Ginny.  
  
He did not want to hear news of one or more of the members in his family dying. That was too much for even him. Hell he remembered what it was like trying to get Harry to open up after Cedric's death during their fourth year. What was the hardest though was when he had to watch Harry become effected by the death of Harry's Godfather Sirius Black. It was hell on Harry, which made Ron worry more over his own family as he got up and walked down away from the house.  
  
Ginny sighed watching her older brother walk off. She knew he was hurting, it was expressed in his blue eyes. She admired her older brother for his courage and strength. She hoped one day to take after him, but also take after the others and yet remain who she is and not become who she isn't. She knew the argument between Ron and Harry was wearing upon the two friends. She saw the same questions in Ron's eyes that she did in Harry's. Yet neither could or would talk to her. Both ignored her as much as they could. It confused her beyond control. She was not sure what she had done wrong to get it from both sides.  
  
She would catch Harry and Ron shooting sparking glances at one another and sigh. It hurt her, because right now everyone needed to be together. Seeing that part of the family had left and even though it had only been but a few days, a little over a week really, it had seemed like forever. Forever that the family and Harry had gathered around the table to share conversation and eat together, even if she was invisible to them all. Forever that she would watch Ron and Harry attempt to out trick the twins. Forever that her mom had yelled out the window for George or Fred to stop trying to give them boils. Forever that she heard Bill and Charlie argue with Percy over their jobs. Forever being hugged goodnight by her parents. Worse of all though was it seemed like forever since she and Harry had kissed.  
  
She dried her hands on a towel closed the last cupboard and walked out of the kitchen, she was going to rest for a while. In fact it seemed like as of late all she did was sleep when not working, she was depressed and being swallowed by the shadows of her depression.  
  
Harry had just walked in the front door to see Ginny slipping back upstairs. He knew she was going to go nap again. In fact he was getting worried for her as he looked to Hedwig and pondered sending a owl mail to her parents asking for advice. It worried him to see her depressed because no one else seemed to realize she was. He sat on the couch with a sigh.  
  
Nothing seemed to be going right. Most of the Weasley's were fighting a war that seemed impossible NOT to fight, he and one of his best friends were arguing. He was pretty sure he had hurt Ginny's feelings ONCE again. IWay to go, Harry!/I He chided himself. All of it seemed over whelming, and the one person he would have gone to for advice was no longer living.  
  
He tried to work out his problems with Sirius's death, in fact he tried to forget about the fact he tried to do one of the three unforgivable curses upon another living soul. Forget that he was linked by some Prophecy that was once predicted by his over zealous with his death Professor Trelawney. Yes he lived in the face of death and danger and yet he seemed to always come out on top, but on this he just could not make heads or tails.  
  
He wanted to make Ron happy, but he wanted Ginny's happiness. Hell he wanted Ginny. He wanted to hold her and be with her. He wanted to kiss her soft as rose petal lips, pet her soft as silk fiery red hair, and most of all. He wanted to see her smile. He was for sure about her being depressed and going into a depression. He knew it and saw it every day. She spoke less each day she did not smile. She would hide in her room after chores and sleep or do whatever it was she did.  
  
He stopped at the foot of the staircase, looking up and pondering going to see her. To talk to her and tell her things would be ok. That he and Ron. Ron? He turned and looked around the house, missing the sound of him and Ron's laughter. He missed the fact the two could find just about any type of trouble between the two. He missed laughing with his friend, and just sitting there talking about past encounters and who'd become and Auror first.  
  
So he sat down back upon the couch, and pondered his thoughts. Surely things would not be this way for as long as the rest of the Weasley's were gone would it? 


	11. Friends Again

CastingSoulEyes June 22, 2003 Hidden Love ~ Chapter 10 ~ Friends Again  
  
II cannot believe what has befallen over me. First my family, its house and everyone with in it. I am saddening at the thought of what is happening and going on. Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy have all gone to fight the war with those with in the Order, four weeks ago. While I am tucked away safe in my room in my home. Did I not fight Death Eaters in my fourth year? Do they seem to forget I was the youngest there? I was there when Harry fought to save his godfather Sirius Black. Rest in Peace Sirius. I battled against them, along side him and Ron! I did well I had thought, hell I suffered a broken ankle that was it. Was it not ME who was taken under control of Tom Riddle through the use of a diary! I was held in that monster's hands I was his pawn, I have seen into his mind somewhat. Why am I stuck here at home, under Fred, George and Ron's protection?  
  
What pisses me off even more is Ron! How dare he interrupt things and strike at Harry, what kind of best friend is he to Harry if he strikes him because he kissed me? I thought Ron wanted us together? I don't know what to think any more.  
  
Speaking of Harry all he has done since then is avoiding me. As if he is scared to be around me or scared to upset Ron. Its like I am the plague to him or something. Oh well I have breakfast to make, and a house to clean.  
  
I really do wish mom was around to help, oh well at least Hermione will be here today to help out!/I  
  
She got up and got dressed in a pink summer dress, she then tugged her red hair into a tail and headed down stairs. She set about burning eggs and toast for everyone, which naturally when they came downstairs, groaned about it. She felt bad she did not pay more attention to cooking but she was learning. After giving Harry his plate she watched as her three older brothers laid eyes on him. She turned around and set to doing the cleaning.  
  
After everyone else had cleared out minus Harry she turned around to look at him and softly toed the tile. "Yes Harry?" She looked up at him with her blue eyes, as her hands wiped dry on a towel.  
  
"I." He was going to say something but as he looked away from her, over her outside into the garden he looked away.  
  
Outside Ron was fighting with a gnome, which had locked its teeth onto Ron's hand as he tried to de-gnome it from the vegetables. Naturally he was getting angry and shaking his hand trying in vain to dislodge the little beast from him.  
  
"Never mind!" He hurried outside to assist Ron.  
  
She watched him leave like that and sighed. Turning she walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room, she'd wait until lunch when Hermione got there to come back down. She could not bare the pain and frustration of it anymore. She could not figure out why he'd kiss her then pull away. Then kiss her again some other time. She did not understand why he was worried about her, why he cared so much for her and yet still run away at every turn. It was as if the tables had been turned. In the beginning it was her running from him, and now he was running from her.  
  
Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face into her pillow. She wanted it to stop. She had tried to be with others but none of them were whom she wanted. All Harry wanted though was Cho, and then Cho tool not only Harry from her but also Michael and even dared to take Dean over the summer. She hated it, all she wanted was some word from Harry, some reassurance he cared for her truly.  
  
Harry took out his wand as he slipped outside, pointing it towards the gnome. "IAccio, Gnome/I!" He flicked his wand and the gnome flew right off Ron's hand, taking a chunk of flesh with it. Harry quickly had it bagged and was literally swinging the bag in the air over his head like a cowboy with his rope. Soon he let go of the bag and watched it Gnome and all take a flying toss away from the garden.  
  
Harry looked to Ron who was holding his bleeding hand, but smiling. "Alright, Ron?"  
  
Ron was smiling, in fact he found the situation amusing above all things. "I'm alright!" He chuckled as he looked to Harry.  
  
Harry had missed his friend so when he saw Ron smiling he smiled back, but the stopped and started to say something. "Ron, about that day."  
  
Ron cut off Harry before he could say another word. "Harry I am sorry I punched you in the face and kicked you. It was really none of my business what you were doing with Ginny."  
  
He stopped Ron this time. "Of coarse it is, you are her older brother Ron!"  
  
"Yeah, I know I am. It's just, well I always thought you two would get together one day. Then you started swooning over Cho and she was with Michael Corner then Dean Thomas. I started to get this impression since you kept letting her date all these other people you thought Ginny was not good enough for you." He was admitting to WHY exactly he was upset. "Then when I saw you to kissing, I was worried you were just using her."  
  
"Using her? Ron I would NEVER use your sister, nor do I think she is not good enough for me! In fact I was thinking the opposite. That maybe I was not good enough for your sister or that maybe your parents would not think I was good enough for her. Or that you would hate me for it. I mean honestly Ron, I think since last year after seeing her bravery I was falling for her. She has this fiery spirit that's masked within her. She is brave and has the guts to take on Death Eaters, become a Seeker and be well at it. Hell I was slightly attracted to her watching her play Quidditch." He was blushing  
  
He was realizing at the moment, that Harry DID care for Ginny in the way he had always hoped he would. "Did you tell her any of this yet Harry?"  
  
"WHAT?! NO! I did not tell her, I-I I can't Ron. What if she does not care for me? I don't think I can live with your sister's rejection. I would rather remain her friend than be rejected by her!" He stammered his answer out.  
  
"Harry James Potter! I am seriously ashamed of you! I mean do you hear what you are saying? You would rather be miserable and NOT tell her, than tell her and take a chance at being rejected OR accepted. You the one who fights of V-V, He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, Arcomantulas, Trolls, Giants, Death Eaters and so much more, are scared to tell a girl you like her?" He slapped his forehead. "The great Harry Potter: Boy-Who-Lived is a git! You should just TELL her the truth Harry!" He looked away and saw that the shadows on the ground were showing it would be noon soon. "I am going inside and waiting for Hermione, she is coming in by Floo! You had better tell her Harry or someone else may snatch her up!"  
  
So it was like that that Harry was left outside stuttering at Ron's words. He could not believe that Ron would scold him, and poke fun at him. All because he was scared to come out and say he liked Ginny. Speaking of Ginny the girl had not heard a single word of Harry's confession. No she was to busy crying into her pillow at all her troubles. 


End file.
